The Spell
by Rosethorn413
Summary: A spell is cast upon Flora, which makes her weaker. Now making her an easy target, but she doesn't know what's coming to her
1. How It Started

{**I'd like to thank "Roxy Fan 4 Ever" for helping me with this chapter**}

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning, and the Winx were sitting in the court yard of Alfea. A light breeze blew past the girls as they were talking about what they were going to do over the upcoming summer break.

"I'm going to spend some time with Brandon," Stella sighed, "it's been so long since I saw him last."

"Stella you saw him yesterday," Musa complained.

"I know," Stella cried, "but I can't handle too much time without him."

"Ugh, never mind," Musa snorted as she leaded back to enjoy the sunlight, "Anyways I'm going to-"  
Musa's eyes widened in shock at what she was looking at in the sky, "LOOK OUT," she screamed causing everyone to look into the sky.

They all saw the ball of energy heading toward them and were all able to dodge the attack. A cackle caused Bloom and the others to look back to the sky to see three people floating not far away.

"The Trix," Bloom seethed, "Let's do it girls, Winx Harmonix!"

"What do they want?" Musa asked as she watched Stormy shoot lightening toward Stella.

"I don't know but this needs to end now!" Bloom answered as she and Flora grabbed Musa's hands, "Winx Convergence!"

The girls were shocked when the icy witch dodged the attack.

"Darcy Now!" Icy yelled.

"Alright Sister," Darcy grinned, "I can test out this new spell."

"Shadows of darkness, of pain, of misery and of fright," Darcy began to chant as she raised her hands toward Bloom, "I hear by command you to give this fairy blinding sight."

A blast of energy as black as a moon less night was heading toward Bloom who was concentrating on her fight with Icy. "Bloom look out!" Flora yelled as she flew toward the Dragon Flame fairy. At the last moment

Flora pushed Bloom out of the way of the energy but could not avoid the attack herself, the impact sending her hard to the ground below.

"Flora!" Bloom yelled.


	2. What Happened

[Chapter 2]

"Flora"

Flora was lying there unconsious, but a few seconds later she woke up, "What happened?"

"Flora!", Musa yelled happy to see her friend is okay, "Thank god your okay!"

"Who's there?", Flora questioned

"It's me Musa...", She said in shock

"Flora, are you ok?", asked Stella

"Flora", Bloom gasped, "Your eyes!, w-what happened to them?"

"I-I don't know", Flora said quietly, "I-I can't see anything"

The girls gasped

"Come on lets help her back to the building", said Aisha

{Winx's Dorm}

Tecna scaned Flora's eyes, "I can't find anything suspicious"

"How are we suppose to find a cure then", Stella wonderd

"How about we think back to when it happened", suggested Bloom

"Great Idea Bloom", said Musa

"Okay so let's see", said Tecna

(FLASH BACK)

"THE TRIX," Bloom yelled

"WINX HARMONIX"

"WINX CONVERGANCE," Flora, Musa, and Bloom yelled

"Diapason"

"Fall Vortex"

"Fire Blade"

It missed them

"DARCY NOW," yelled Icy

"Alrighty then," Darcy said with a grin "Now I can test out this spell," Darcy started to chant a spell

"Shadows of darkness, pain, misery, and fright.

I here by comand you to give this fairy blinding sight"

The spell was heading right for Bloom

"LOOK OUT BLOOM," Flora yelled as she pushed Bloom out of the way. Flora got hit instead and fell to the ground

"Flora," the rest yelled

(End)

"That's it", said Tecna

"What?", asked Stella

"The spell Darcy used"

"Your right Tec", said Musa, "Maybe it's because of Darcy's spell"

{Trix, somewhere}

"DARCY YOU MISSED YOUR SHOT", yelled Icy

"Finally I'm not getting yelled at", Stormy mummbled while Icy glared at her

"But wait", said Darcy

"WHAT", Icy hissed

"Flora's power may be better than Bloom's since she has the Lynphian Amulate"

"The what?",asked Stormy

"I found out she has a really powerful amulate"

"Ok" said Icy

"Flora's blind, which makes her weaker"

Icy shmirked "Go on"

"My spell weakens her too, and since she can't see she is a much easier target"

"Mmmhmm, your right"

"But wait a minute", Stormy interupted

"WHAT NOW", yelled Icy

"The rest of the Winx can still see, and they still have more powers"

"Oh, don't worry about that I'll take care of it"


	3. The Tale of the Amulate

{3:30 am}

Flora was sitting up on her bed wishing she could see again, "After a week of no sight, its like I forgot what the world looked like."

She got up from her bed looking for her desk, but then she tripped over something

Then Bloom got up, "Flora are you ok" she said as she turned on the lights and ran over to Flora

"Ya, I'm fine", Flora said while getting up, "I just tripped"

"Hey what's this" asked Bloom

"What?"

"This box here"

"What color is it, I have alot of boxes"

"Its Gold"

"Oh that! It's nothing" Flora said sarcasticly

Bloom opened it up anyway, "Whoa! It doesn't look like nothing"

"*Sigh* I guess I have to tell you sooner or later"

"What?"

"It's the Lynpian Amulate"

"Huh?"

"It has been passed down through my family for generations"

"Wow really?"

"Yes, but legened says that only the chosen one can unlock its true power, but the chosen one has never been found, the very first one to hold it was a chosen one,but she dissapeared 2,000 years ago"

"Whoa!"

"She came from our family so we kept it to remember her by, but no other chosen one has been shown,they say she'll be revealed once she shows true bravery, honesty, loalty, and kindness"

"How come you never told us about this?"

"It's a tradition to keep it a secret"

"What will happen if someone else found out?"

"Unless in the wrong hands, nothing"

"What happends if it's in the wrong hands?"

"The real owner will become weaker and weaker untill they are no longer able to move"

Bloom gasped in fear

"Thats why I put a magic code around it"

"How was I able to open it?"

"When I tripped over it I guess it deactivated"

"How about you make another code"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because it will go out of control with too much magic energy"

"Then we're really going to have to protect it"


	4. Why?

{Flora's P.O.V}

"Then we're really going to have to protect it" Bloom said to me

"Ya, who knows what might happen" I replied

"Well is it okay if I tell the rest of the girls" She asks me

"Well.. um...*sigh*..okay.." I said

Bloom helps me up, and helps me find my way to the bed. I thank her, and we say our goodnights

{6:00 am, The Lake, Helia's P.O.V}

I sat up against the tree sketching the lake in front of me wondering why Flora hasn't contacted me.

"Helia?" I hear a familiar voice, It was Flora

"Helia, are you theeeerrr, whoah" She tripped over

"FLORA" I run to help her up "Are you okay"

"Y-Ya I'm fine" she says as I help her up

"What happened?" I asked

"Well thats why I tried to find my way here" She began "I can't-"

"Flora your eyes" I interupted "What happened?" I looked into her eyes to see the green glow in her eyes are gone

"*Sigh* well here's how it happened" she began

{Flash Back}

"THE TRIX," Bloom yelled

"WINX HARMONIX"

"WINX CONVERGANCE," Flora, Musa, and Bloom yelled

"Diapason"

"Fall Vortex"

"Fire Blade"

It missed them

"DARCY NOW," yelled Icy

"Alrighty then," Darcy said with a grin "Now I can test out this spell," Darcy started to chant a spell

"Shadows of darkness, pain, misery, and fright.

I here by comand you to give this fairy blinding sight"

The spell was heading right for Bloom

"LOOK OUT BLOOM," Flora yelled as she pushed Bloom out of the way. Flora got hit instead and fell to the ground

"Flora," the rest yelled

{END of FLASHBACK}

I was shoked and completely lost in thoughts


	5. Not Good

"Flora?" Helia asks

"Yes?" She replies

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't get a chance to" Flora sighs

"Well, how can you get your sight back?"

"I can't" She began "You'd need to be really powerful to reverse the spell"

"Well..I got to get back to Red Fountain now" Helia says with an upset tone "Well...Ummm...*sigh* goodbye"

"Wait Helia..don't leave" She tried to stop him "Hello?" She started to worry a bit "How am I suppose to get back?" She asks herself. It was 6:05 am and the girls aren't ussually awake untill 9:00 am on weekends. "I guess I'll have to wait" She sighed, then all of a sudden she began to feel quite dizzy, she had a massive headache and felt like she couldn't even get up. Her vision started to blur a bit, but then went completely black

{Alfea Gates Earlier At 6:02 am}

"Sisters we need to get in there and steel that amulate" said Icy

"We need to think of a plan, we can't just go and grab it" Stormy explains

"No Duh!" Started Darcy

"Oh shut up"

"Why don't you shut up"

"Here's an idea how about YOU BOTH SHUT YOUR TRAPS BEFORE I FREEZE THEM SHUT" Icy hissed at her sisters "Just use your invisibility spells and follow me"

The Trix suddenly dissapear into thin air and then head to Flora's and Bloom's room. Bloom had earbuds in her ears so she didn't hear a thing. The three witches look around the whole room and then "I found something" Stormy whispered. Icy and Darcy rush right over "Well..what are you waiting for? an invitation? open it" Darcy complained. Stormy glared at her with the ' Shut Up ' look. Stormy opens the box to reveal a golden chain necklace with pink beads spread apart from each other around the chain, finally at the end is a beautiful golden butterfly charm with a pink diamond heart in the middle. "Alright we found it..lets go" said Icy

{9:15 am with the Winx}

Bloom rushes into the main room of their dorm "GIRLS" She yells in terror

"What is it Bloom?" asks Tecna as she walks in

"Flora's not here"

"What?" Stella gasped "Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know..I woke up and the window was open and the whole room was a mess"

"Do you think something bad happened to her?" Musa asks

"I don't know, but I think we should go look for her"

"Yeah come on lets go" Aiash said

{The Lake}

"FLORA" the girls call out

"FLORA WHERE ARE YOU" Stella screams, and then suddenly Stella sees something in the distance and then relizes who it was "GIRLS I FOUND HER" all the girls run over to Flora to find her unconsious.

"Flora...Flora..Wake up" Bloom shakes her friend to try and wake her, but finds no luck

"Flora come on wake up" Musa starts to get worried

* * *

**Alrighty then 5th chapeter hope you liked it ;)  
**


	6. The Dream

"GIRLS I FOUND HER" all the girls run over to Flora to find her unconsious.

"Flora...Flora..Wake up" Bloom shakes her friend to try and wake her, but finds no luck

"Flora come on wake up" Musa starts to get worried

{Flora's Dream}

"Flora" a whisper through the darkness said "Flora...Come to me"

"Huh...Who's there?" Flora began to feel uneasy she looked up only to see a bright light

"Come my dear Flora...Come to the light Flora" The voice became louder "You'll find peace and quiet"

"NO DON'T LISTEN TO HER FLORA!" another voice appeared

"Huh?" Flora asked as a cold feeling ran through her body she was so scared that she could barley speak "Hoo-Who's there?"

"Come Flora enter the light"

"NO DON'T LISTEN TO HER IT'S A TRAP"

"Come sleep now...give in...sleeep noowww" the voice started to fade

"NO DON'T COME BACK...DON'T LISTEN" the other voice started to become even louder, but Flora was too far into the trance.

"Yes Flora come to the light...come and sleep...find peace and quiet"

"I shall come to the light..to find peace and quiet" Flora said while still in a trance. her pupils started to glow a golden yellow "I shall come to the light" she repeated

"NOOOOO FLORA STAY"

"Don't listen to her Flora come...come"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO00000ooooooo" The other voice faded as Flora step through the glowing light

{Outside of the dream in the infirmiry}

"Flora?" Musa said while watching her freind toss and turn "Will she be ok?"

"I'm not so sure, but she should be fine for now" The nurse said

Musa sat next to Flora and felt her forehead. It was very hot. Musa then became very worried, she didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew it was bad.

{Back in Flora's Dream}

Flora entered the light, but ended up in a very dark room. Her eyes turned back to the silver grey color as they were after the spell. She had no idea where she was and wished she could go back.

"H-H-Hello?" she began "A-An-Anybody there?"

"mwhahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAMWHAHAHAHAHAH" an evil laugh came closer and closer to her "Why hello there flower fairy" that cold voice sounded familiar

"Icy?" Flora gasped

"Yes and of course my sisters are hear too"

"You've fallen for our trick flower fairy" Darcy snikered

"Ya..that was soo easy" Stormy said with a smirk

"But-but-but" Flora could barley speak

"But what?" Icy smirked "You thought we would leave you alone"

"No h-how did you get here"

"Magic..Duh!" Darcy snikered

"Now that we've got your presious amulate it's time you tell us how to activate it" Icy began

"What NO..NEVER" Flora yelled

"Well then I guess we have to force it out of you" the Trix moved closer and closer to the poor nature fairy, She may not be able to see them, but she could hear them.

"NOO NEVER" Flora yeled even louder her hands glowed green and a big green ball of energy came right twords the three witches and striked them

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US FLOWER FAIRRRRRYYYY AHHHH" Icy screamed as a portal sucked them out and thats when she woke up

{outside the dream}

"AHHH" Flora screamed as she woke up

"Flora?" Musa asked "Are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Yes..." Flora replied breathing heavily

"What happened?"

"Well-" Flora told Musa everything that happened from when she blacked out to now except about the amulate

"That must of been horible" Musa embraced her friend. Tears began to form in Flora's eyes and she began to cry "It's ok..remember the winx are always here for each other" Musa said with a smile

"Th-thank you Musa...Your a good friend" Flora smiled while wiping away the tears "And your right we're always here for each other no matter what the cost"

* * *

Please leave nice comments


	7. I can't Belive This

{With The Trix}

"UGH, I HATE THAT FLOWER FAIRY.. I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I'LL-" Icy began

"You'll what, fail again" Darcy interupted

"OH SHUT UP! WHO ASKED YOU?"

"Come on girls we need another plan" Stormy explained

"Ugh, I guess your right" Icy sighed

"Well, what are we gonna do?" asked Darcy

"Well I found out that Flora will become weaker without the amulate" Stormy began "All we have to do is wait for the right moment to strike, you know once she's too weak"

"Well that could work"

"NO, no waiting we need something better" Icy complained

{With The Winx}

Flora and Musa walked back into the dorm and all the girls immediately stoped what they were doing and ran up to embrace Flora in a group hug.

"Oh Flora, thank goodness your okay" said Bloom relieved that her friend was okay

"What happened" Aisha asked

"Nothing really..it was nothing" replied Flora

"But it didn't seem like nothing" Stella said

"No really...it was nothing" Flora said with a frown "Um...Musa...could you help me to my room?"

"Sure" Musa replied

As Musa helped Flora the other girls were quite confused

"Flora's not telling us something" Aisha stated

"But that doesn't sound like Flora...she would never lie" said Tecna

"Tecna's right, but..why would she hide something from us like that?" Bloom asked

"Well if I'm correct Musa should know too..so we could ask her" stated Tecna

Musa walked out of Flora and Bloom's room only to find everyone staring at her with the ' I know you know something ' look "What?" she asked

"Okay spill it" Aisha demanded

"Spill what?"

"What's wrong with Flora" Stella said with a very rude and annoyed tone

" *sigh* I guess I should tell you" Musa told the girls everything that Flora had told her

"Oh my gosh!...why didn't she tell us this" Tecna said in shock

"Well you know she's shy and doesn't like as this dramatic stuff...especialy when it's about her" Musa said

"I guess Musa's right, but we still have to keep an eye on her" Bloom began "She told me about the amulate and how the current holder becomes weak when in the wrong hands"

"Bloom is also correct we have to try and keep Flora safe since her amulates gone and she can't see" Tecna stated

"Well let's get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow" Stella yawned "Good night girls"

"Good Night" they rest all said

{Bloom + Flora's room}

Bloom walked in to find Flora sitting up on her bed crying "Flora?"

Once Flora heard Bloom she wiped away her tears and tried to pretend nothing happened "O-oh h-hi Bloom"

"Flora come on I saw you crying" Bloom sat next to her friend "What's wrong?"

" *sigh* It's just...it's just everything going on now, I mean why does it have to be like this now?"

"Aww Flora it's okay we'll find out how to make everything normal once again"

"I know, but I'm just not feeling right..the thought that I can't see the world anymore and all the beauty is just bringing me down" another tear formed in Flora's eye "Lets face it I'm getting weaker by the moment, I can hardley think anymore" she was begining to cry "I just can't take it anymore" she started sobbing

"It's okay Flora remember we're here for you"

"I-I-I know, b-but it's j-just too hard"

"It's okay" Bloom gaver her friend a hug

"I-I g-g-guess your r-right" Flora calmed down a little and wiped away the tears

"How about you get some sleep"

"Okay good night Bloom

"Good night"

{The Next Morning}

"Flora wake up we gotta get ready" Bloom shook her friend

"Huh?" Flora began to wake up "What time is it?" she said in a very tired tone

"It's 7:30"

"What?" Flora gasped "We're going to be late" Flora tried to get up, but just well..couldn't "Ugh, ow"

"Flora are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine it's just a small back ache thats all" Flora finally got out of bed, but when she tried to walk she fell over

"FLORA, GIRLS CALL THE NURSE"


End file.
